Many of serving computing systems (or networks) employ password-base security techniques to prevent unauthorized users from accessing remote resources stored therein or services provided thereby.
Some serving computing systems (or networks) require users to regularly reset passwords for security reasons. In some cases, in case of a user failing to log into the computing systems (or networks) more than a maximum system allowed number, resetting of the password may be requested to the user.
In addition, some serving systems (or networks) do not allow users to use passwords that are easily recalled or guessed based on user's personal information for enhancing security level, thus some people have difficulty in remembering the password. Existing solutions for these problems include: letting a user answer preset security questions and sending an email (or a short message service (SMS)) to his or her own email account (or mobile phone number). However, when answering the preset security questions, the user may even forget right answers or associates who know the user may easily be able to know the answers based on his or her own personal information. Thus, there is a need for a system or method to help a user to recall his or her own password with ease.